Elemental Angels
by mysticsakuratears
Summary: The first elmental war finished thousands of years ago, but peace is threatened when the elements and the subelement's locked powers were being collected by the dark forces. Sakura has to get the locked powers before others do. Li Shaoran enters and makes


_"Where am I?" _Sakura wondered. The stars are shining above her. The mild breeze is caressing her face and her body making the ends of her dress dance around her.

_"Where am I?"_ Then it hit her she was standing on a roof and she is not alone, before her she saw a brown haired boy wearing a cape standing on the same roof she was on. The boys cape is moving as if it was dancing with the music of the wind.

_"Who is he?" _The boy started to turn his head as if he heard her minds question. She don't know why, but Sakura's heartbeat raced in anticipation on seeing the boy's face. Slowly his features became clear to Sakura. Light complexion, stubborn jaw, red lips, and eyes as dark as amber.

_"He has amber eyes..."_

_"Amber..." _

_

* * *

_

18 year old, Sakura Kinomoto was still thinking about her dream when she heard the cheerful voice of Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend.

"Sakura, wait up!" Sakura stopped and waited for her darkhaired friend to catch up with her. "Good morning." Tomoyo greeted.

"Good morning too." Sakura replied, beaming at her friend.

"You look dreamy today. Dreamt about the prince?" Tomoyo asked as they started to walk towards the High School building of Tomoeda High.

Sakura smiled at the name her friend gave to the boy she's been dreaming about for months. "You know me too much, Tomoyo. I saw his face."

"Ahhh, you saw his face. That's..." Then the news registered more on Tomoyo. "What?"

"It's true."

"How does he look like?"

Tomoyo saw the dreamy look in Sakura's eyes as her friend told her about the guy. Tomoyo started to smile, _"Maybe I could..."_

"What are planning?" Sakura was alarmed at the smile on her friends face. Tomoyo is planning something. "Please don't do whatever is it that you are planning. Please?" Sakura entered her classroom and made her way towards her chair at the back of the room.

"But..." Tomoyo sat on her chair.

"Tomoyo no buts. I don't have much time for that, especially now." Sakura ran a hand through her auburn hair.

"Are your missions that hard?"

"No, but they are becoming harder."

* * *

Sakura stared in wonder in what she was seeing. She was standing on a roof, and the stars are shining above her. The mild breeze is caressing her face and her body making the ends of her white dress dance around her. _"Just like in my dream, but where is he?"._ Sakura looked around, hoping to see the man her dreams was all about. From the corner of her eye she saw a ray of light coming towards her. "What the..." Sakura jumped back; the ray narrowly missing her foot.

"Sakura are you crazy! Don't go daydreaming when we're on a mission." Touya shouted at Sakura while trying to hit his opponent with fire.

"Sorry!" Sakura just evaded another attack when she realized that another ray was approaching her. It was too late to move away from it, she can do nothing. She crossed her arms over her face and waited for the blow. Out of nowhere a fireball showed up and intercepted the ray. "Thank..." Sakura stared at the brown haired boy wearing a cape standing on the same roof she was on. The boys cape is moving as if it was dancing with the music of the wind. _"My dream..."_ Sakura half expected to wake up in her room any minute now, but she didn't.

The boy started to turn his head. Slowly his features became clear to Sakura. Light complexion, stubborn jaw, red lips, and eyes as dark as amber.

_"His eyes... amber..."_

"You are not deserving to be called an elemental angel if you are that clumsy." The boy jumped of the roof and hit their opponent with his sword, taking the ring from its hand. "The ring is mine."

"Hey! Give that to us." Touya shouted.

"Why should I?" The boy replied. "I deserve this, and not that clumsy girl."

"You..." Touya was cut off by Yukito. "Touya he's right. Besides, Sakura needs to rest." Yukito helped Sakura to stand up. "Let's go."

"I'll take the ring from you!" And with that Touya followed the retreating Yukito and Sakura.

Li Shaoran watched them vanish. "Shaoran, I think you were quite harsh with the girl." Eriole appeared from the shadows.

"She is not deserving to be called an elemental angel. She is too weak."

"No Shaoran, I feel the power inside her."

"Well, she's not using it." Shaoran stared at the ring on his hand. "She's a failure." He let the ring to be absorbed by the gem on his sword.

"We are not sure about that." Eriole said and vanished.

_"Sakura... to feminine... clumsy..." _Shaoran thought.


End file.
